Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kabubi * Paulo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost Safari! | Synopsis2 = Pat Mahoney is trying to snap a picture of a bull elephant as it is charging and Jann dives at Pat to get him out of harms way and only his camera is trampled by the stampeding beast. While Pat wonders why the elephant is so mad, Jann swings off into the jungle to find the source. Soon she is shot at by a white hunted named and his only remaining guide. Swinging in and disarming the hunter she learns from his guide that they were on a safari when they got separated from the rest of their group and his employer then went mad blaming the jungle animals for getting lost and shooting wildly at them. When a herd of elephants suddenly arrive to trample the hunter, Jann wraps him up in vines and swings him up into a tree to safety. After cutting the man loose, he regains his senses. Suddenly, the elephants return but not to attack -- but to return the lost group to the hunter and the elephants thank Jann for her help, while Pat manages to snap a good photo with a new camera. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed hunter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Swamp Peril | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason has taken the wealthy Mr. Harper into the swamps to hunt for alligators. Harper a big shot in business seeks a large gator to kill, but when one capsizes their raft, Cliff risks his life to capture the creature. Harper chastises Mason for getting in the way, claiming that he could have captured the beast just as easily. However when the alligator's mate attacks, Harper freezes up when his gun refuses to fire forcing Cliff to once more risk his life. Cliff subdues the creature and Harper admits that he came into the jungle to prove that he was "number one" in hunted as well as business. When the gator attacks again, Cliff once more gets in the way, but this time pretends to be knocked out. With Cliff's life seemingly at risk, Harper dives in and kills the gator with a knife, unaware that Cliff was only playing possum ready to defend himself if Harper froze up again. He explains this to Harper, who thanks Cliff for giving him a chance to prove himself in the wild. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * alligators Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Fang Vs Fury! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = Danger Trail! | Synopsis5 = Jann is visiting her friend Pat Mahoney as he is developing film when suddenly his hut is attacked by a gorilla who smashes through the wall. Jann tries to calm the creature but when Pat pulls a gun an tries to shoot the beast, she throws his developing tray and film at him to knock the gun out of his hand. When the gorilla storms off into the jungle, Jann follows after it to see what's wrong. She finds the gorilla with it's mate and notices that the female ape is sad and concludes that their child has gone missing somewhere. Jann goes out looking for the baby gorilla following it's trail. She stops a pouncing lion and fights it into submission. However she is shocked to find that the lion's intended victim was not a baby gorilla at all, but a young boy. The two gorillas arrive to take the boy, and Jann learns that the lad was out hunting butterflies with his father when the apes grabbed him and took him into the jungle and treating him like one of their own. When Jann tries to explain that the gorillas love the boy, the kid refuses to listen and tries to leave to find his father. When the lion attacks again, this time the male gorilla is there to defend the boy. Having earned respect for the gorillas, the boy thanks them but asks Jann to bring him back to his real family and the gorillas allow them to leave. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * lion Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}